Paradize
by Jack-a-dandy
Summary: Take place in some time after my first fic Answered call. Luffy and his crew decided to go for a vacation on the Skypia. LuffyRobin, ZoroTashigi and other normal paring. Please R
1. Chapter 1: VIP

Title : Paradise

Series: One Piece

Type: Humor/ Romance

Rating: T

Pairing : Multiple. If you know me you should know one already.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece but this plot do.

Warning: OOC

* * *

CHAPTER 1 VIP

* * *

"Wow! I can't believe that there is an island on the sky" exclaimed the shipwright of the Straw Hat pirate as he was amazed by the scenery before his eyes. Behind him were the rest of the member who were enjoying to see how he amazed by the nature of the domain. 

"We almost reach the gate right?" Chopper asked Nami as he was also excited to be back at this domain again.

"Well, I think we al…" before she could answer her answer was interrupted by a scream of Franky.

They came to see Franky was looking at something on the sea. He turned to face his comrades; he pointed at the object on the sea and asked "What the hell is that?"

The captain walked to the side of the ship and looked at the direction pointed. On the sea was an old woman with a pair of wing on her back. He looked at her lost in his thought, so did her. Finally the captain was the one who broke the silence "Yamashin ba-san?"

So did Luffy she pointed at him and asked "Rubber guy, Luffy?"

After recognized each other she invited the pirate to the gate and have a little chat with them. She offered them sky coconut juice and some biscuit during the conversation. "So, he's your newest member right, what your name boy?" asked the gate keeper.

After he heard the question, he ran off to the ship left the old lady in doubt. Later the music was open from the ship. The music was "Franky Ultimate First Appearance" or "FUFA" in short; he appeared on the prow and start dancing. The song ended as he kept his pose still in his so called "man post" waiting for encore from the gate keeper.

"That sucks!" was the word came out of her mouth and made Franky fell from the prow.

"YOU OLD HAG! You dared to tell me that my dance suck?" scowled Franky hope that could made her change her word to be less harsh but instead he was the one who was scowled back by an old woman and the words were more harsh those made Franky cry and ran away. Later she went back to talk to the other left alone Franky as a background of the scene. He was plying his guitar crying while humming the song "Why everyone hate my dance?"

After quite a long conversation she opened the gate and let them pass through the domain.

* * *

They were on the White Sea heading toward the main island. The scene was so peaceful but once again that Franky's scream destroyed it. 

"Now what?" asked Sanji a bit annoying.

He looked at the direction Franky pointed again. This time instead of an old hag walking on the sea, it was an angle with a pair of wing who made Sanji eyes turned into heart shaped. He waved at the lady on the sea and she returned by calling his name. "Sanji san!! Everyone"

"Conis chan, you love me so much so you came here to see me right? Here you can fly here in to my arms, my angle" he opened his arms wide waiting for Conis to fly into his arms but before he could feel her warmth, he was pulled away by Nami who replaced his position and took a hug from an angle.

"Nami san!" said Conis happiness was clearly shown in her tone.

"Long time no see, eh Conis?" greeted Nami and the name announced was heard by the rest of the crew as they came to join at the spot. As expected she hugged everyone she knew and that included Sanji whose soul has gone to heaven, he died caused by happiness.

She stood in front of the newest member of the crew. She looked at his entire body from head to feet. She greeted him with a smile "I'm Conis, nice to meet you" and she offered him her hand. He stood still, looked at the hand offered to him before grabbed the hand firmly and shook it slowly. "Franky, nice to meet you"

The rest of them couldn't believe their eyes that Franky chose to do the shake-hand rather than using his show to introduce himself.

"Is he alright?" asked Luffy whispered to Robin

"Don't know, but I think he won't be like this for long time."

"Really?"

"Believe me" and she smiled to him. He smiled back at her.

"So Conis, you know we're here?" asked Usop waiting to the answer and ignoring Sanji blabbing about Conis knew they're here because she could sense his love.

"NO, I was about to see Ganforr san and I spotted your ship on the way. At first I didn't know this belonged to you but the prow remind me of your old ship so I decided to come to see and I saw Sanji san" she paused for seconds before she continued "You want to visit him with me first before we go to the main island?" she invited.

They looked at each other, the answered was obvious and they accepted the invitation to see the guardian of the domain.

* * *

They reached a small island covered by trees. There are so many trees that they couldn't imagine how the old will live here. But when they entered the island they were amazed by the atmosphere of the island the trees were only surrounded the island nut in the middle of it was a medium size lawn filled with pumpkin filed. There, in the middle of the filed, the old man with long beard was watering the field, by his side was his partner…… was harvesting the ready pumpkins. 

"God!!" called Conis to the guardian. He turned to look at her and he spotted group of familiar faces.

"Straw Hat boy and his namaka?" asked the guardian.

He smiled at him. He and his partner left his job to greet their saviors. "And you are?" asked old man looked at Franky. Again he introduced himself in a simple hand-shaking. "Franky, nice to meet you"

After he greeted them with his proudly presented pumpkin juice. He excused himself for a short time to some duty that must be done and let them rest for a while at his island. He asked Conis to watch them closely. After the old man left they discuss among themselves whether what they would do and they agreed just to rest for a while.

So she wondered around the island like the other pirates. Zoro was found sleeping seconds after the agreement. Sanji was busy with one pumpkin in his hand; thinking about what could be cooked using the pumpkin. While other was talking about what they're going to do here, she noticed that Franky was missing.

She looked around almost everywhere in the house, on the ship, on the field, Franky was nowhere to be seen. She kept looking for him; finally she found him standing on one edge of the island acting strange and murmured something like "no, this won't work. Hmmm better be like this" and he moved his hip back and forward and some strange move that she couldn't understand. "But he was away from the pumpkin field this should be ok." Thought Conis and she left him alone.

Two hours later, Ganforr returned to his island. "Conis how are they doing?" asked the old man

He walked to see them. They're all sleeping now. Zoro used the liquor bottle as a pillow; he looked like having a bad dream as Chopper in tiny form was sleeping on his stomach. Next to them was Sanji sleeping like a pervert as he was smiling in a pervert way murmuring "Nami san".

"Hmmmm?" he fondled his beard

"They're cute, aren't they?" said Conis with a sparkling eyes. The view before their eyes was Luffy was sleeping with a tube still in his mouth, on his stomach was a sky pumpkin in his hold and his head was resting on Robin's lap. She was sleeping also but leaning against the tree, her face was down, one hand was resting aside her body and another placed on Luffy's forehead.

"Shall we wake them up?" asked Ganforr

"Not until I finished this" said Conis and she ran into the guardian's house. Later she came back with a camera on her hand and she took the picture of the couple also of the other members of the pirate the she woke them up. "Let's go to the main island, everyone"

* * *

Thousand Sunny sailed slowly to the island as there was no needed to be hurry. The island was now can be seen before their eyes. Everyone was very excited but except the two from the domain who sneaked to the back of the ship and Robin was the one who noticed that so she followed them secretly. 

"We almost reach the island, what should we do?" asked Conis

"Naah! Don't worry if we can't do like we plan…" he paused and patted on Conis' shoulder "You'll be the one"

"What!!?? Me?" asked Conis but his eyes confirmed his answer. She sighed

"You shouldn't force the girl if she won't volunteer to do so" both of them turned to the place where the voice came. There was Robin looking at them smiling.

The guardian sighed, scratched his head feeling lose that the plan was disclosed. "So, I guess you already known then"

"Not exactly but I guess I know the idea"

"It can't be help then……"

* * *

"AHHH!!" the screaming of the archeologist gained attention from everyone. Luffy and some of them rushed to the back of the ship, before his eyes was Robin was captured by the soldier of the kingdom, the White Berie, in front of them were Ganforr who was knocked out and Conis. 

"Who are you, what're you doing?" asked Luffy angrily

"Shut up! Pirates. As long as I'm the captain of the White Berie, no pirate would be allowed to step on the island" scowled back the soldier.

"Luffy!!!" the voice called him form the front of the ship. "There is lots of the White Berie on the beach armed with bazooka faced to our direction" he turned to face the one who was now holding the knife close to Robin's neck. "Don't move! All of you! Or this women…" he ordered. He clenched his fists hard but he can't do anything.

"Dammit! What do you want?" shouted Usop

"DIE" was the only word came off his mouth and the bazookas fired and he jumped away into the sea. "Zshhh!!!" Zoro reached the prow in order to cut the cannon ball. The cannon flew upward into the air above the ship caused Zoro to miss the cut. "Everyone, DOWN!"

The canons exploded in a chain bomb one explode after another continuously. "Dammit!" muttered Luffy was also crouched down to the floor with Robin in his arm, protectively.

"Luffy" in his arms she called his name softly. She was told to calm down and he would get her out of here soon. She smiled to herself, called him again. "Luffy, it's ok, just look up in the sky".

He didn't understand what she said but he loosened the hold and looked in the sky which now was painted by a colorful light. "Fireworks???"

He was now sitting on the floor, let go off Robin from his arms. He looked at her who was just smiling back at him his eyes still hold with doubt. He turned to see the guardian or the god of the domain was also sitting on the floor looked at him with a grin. "How was it, a bit exciting right?" said the god and he laughed out loud.

The rest of them who were on the front of the ship looked up to the colorful sky. "Do you think like what I'm thinking now?" asked Nami to her friend

"Yeah, I think I do" said Zoro

"They always do this to the traveler?" asked Franky "People live here sure are weird" he added. He turned to ask for a comment from Chooper only to found that he was fascinated by the fireworks already.

Sanji called his friends to the prow as he noticed some change on the beach. The soldiers kept firing firework but the number of people on the beach increased. People on the beach were increasing in number and they cried out for the pirates.

"So, it's your plan then" said Luffy he turned to looked at Robin "and you help them too?" he saw her smiled as an answer and he lied down on the floor, sighed. The guardian laughed out loud again before leaving. He walk passed Robin patted on her shoulder "Thank you for you help…" the last part of the sentence was said in a very low voice so only Robin could hear it.

"What?" she asked back in surprise, her face turned a bit red, he said nothing but laughed and walked away.

* * *

The ship anchored and they were ready to land on the island. The people welcomed them so well, started with a flower path for them when they stepped their feet on the land follow by a bunch of flower on their neck. Along the way were dancers and the cheered up crowd everyone miss their hero so much. Moment after Zoro stepped on the island, the music started from the ship gained everyone attention as well as the pirates. 

"Is he your new member?" asked one of the citizens to Usop. He said yes as an answer.

"What's his name?" he continued his question

"You'll know soon"

There, on the edge of the ship, was Franky appeared in his man pose. As the music playing he started his new move those newly thought when he's at Gunforr's place. The music was the same but the dance was new, completely new, even the Luffy and others had never seen any single move before. The music continued as same as his dance. By the end of the song, he decided to use his proudly "Franky move" and his "man pose" and kept his pose still, waiting for the feedback.

Silence covered the area and Franky hope started to fade away, the crowd cheered up and screamed for his name. "They like……my dance?" he rubbed his eyes, cleared his ears to make sure that his sense didn't goes wrong and when his sense was confirmed his tears of happiness fell down like a waterfall. He land on the beach when the crowd called out his name. "I love this island…sniff!!" cried Franky

* * *

"Come on nee-san, the party's started an hour already" shouted the boy at a woman in a sky-pia type dress, she looked like one of the people here but with an only difference, she had no wings like others. 

"Coming!!" she ran after the boy to the party.

* * *

The welcome party to the Straw hat pirate group was jolly as it was supposed to be the party for this pirate band. Just this time the party wasn't held by the pirates but by the people of the domain. 

Things were expected to happen, drinking competition among Zoro, Nami and the Shandian like Vipor, Kamakiri and others. Music and dancing with the islanders by Luffy, Chopper and Franky who seemed to enjoy his night the most as many had approached him and asked him to teach dancing. Usop with his legendary adventure stories which were told to the islanders. Sanji, of course, hanged around with beautiful girls and Robin, as always, sat and enjoyed the scene.

Joyful and laughter could be found everywhere in the area.

Finally the boy and his nee-san reached the party. His eyes sparkling with the joyfully of the party, he ran toward the food first, left his nee-san alone.

"My, my, my like a grand festival" she was also amazed by the atmosphere of the party. "Let's see the faces of the hero, don't I?" she wondered around asked who were the heros. She looked around the bonfire. The first person she saw shocked her "Ni..Nico Robin?"

She looked away to regain her calm mind only to see Sanji was chasing some girl around the bonfire "Black leg Sanji????" again another familiar face "Straw hat Luffy, Franky and Chopper……what's going on here?"

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!" the loud laughter got her attention and she turned to see the origin of the voice to see him.

"Kamakiri have passed out so the winner is…"

"RORONOA" she shouted out his name.

"Hmmmm? You!"

To be continue

* * *

Finally, after a long hibernation, I'm back and I hope that i won't be away this long anymore (I guess) 

So, What do you think?? Please review, special thanks to yo wuz up. One more thing, I'm thinking about create a C2 of my beloved pairing Luffy x Robin but I'm stuck with a name. can you help me out, yo wuz up? Also the other if you interesting in naming the C2 you can pm me or put it in review. see you next chapter


	2. Chapter 2: Armistice

Title : Paradise

Series: One Piece

Type: Humor/ Romance

Pairing : Multiple.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece but this plot do.

Warning: OOC

* * *

Chapter 2 Armistice

* * *

They looked at each other. He looked at her with his normal eyes, actually a bit of drunkard eyes but still calm could be seen in those eyes. Compared to hers, it was almost opposite, showed something that mix among emotions. She stood there staring at him; her body trembled by those emotion. 

"Hi there" said Zoro

"Eh?" his greeting snapped her out of those emotions. Now it's looked like she had nothing in her head at all, she just stood there emotionless.

"I said hi there" repeated Zoro

Still nothing in her head, heard that she responded automatically "H..H..Hi"

"Come on, come sit here and drink with us will you, Tashigi chan" said Braham offered her a glass of liquor. She accepted and sat down near them. She held a glass using both of her hand and sipped it liked sipping tea. Saw that she still lost her sense he turned to asked Zoro "You know each other?"

Zoro nodded "Yes, we know each other. You see I'm pirate and she's from marine..so you know" said Zoro as he drank more beer. "How she get up here?" asked Zoro as he was surprise to see her here even he did not show it when he met her moment ago.

"Ah, about that, we fou." before he could finished his answer, the glass fled from no where hit his face and he passed out on an instant. Zoro looked at the place where the glass fled from. He saw her sitting there. "Why did you do that?"

"No..Nothing, it slipped out of my hand" amended female marine.

He half-closed his eyes, showing disbelieve in his eyes "Don't be stupid, how such thing happ?" again, the sentence cut out by another Shandian, Genbou who just appeared at Zoro's back. "Wow, you knocked Braham down this fast" said the Shandian as he thought that Zoro out drunk Braham right after he just beat Kamakiri.

"Ah, it's not li" he was cut again. "Yes, Yes, Braham san just fell down seconds ago" it was Tashigi who wanted to be out of how-you-up-here question. "Hey! Don't change the sub.." and again he was cut by the sound of the barrel that was banged down by another Shandian.

"Well then, how about you compete with me, swordsman" said the strongest Shandian, Wiper.

He kept looking at her for moment and turned to face Wiper "Challenge accepted" he smirked, so did Wiper. She sighed in relieve.

"And you, marine. Tell me how you were up here if I win, will you?"

"What the, why the hell I have to tell you about that?" said Tashigi a bit anger was in her tone.

Shrugged Zoro as he leaned close to her, smirked. "You have two options. One, accepts this bet and if I lose, I'll never ask about it again and I'll not ask from others also. Two, you don't accept this and I'll find out by asking other later. Which one you'd prefer?" said Zoro, grinned went wider.

Heard that, she gnashed her teeth tightly, her face went red from anger, stared at Zoro, she accepted the first one.

* * *

The duel became a highlight of the party as everyone gathered around the two drunkards shouting their name and those included Luffy and his comrades. All of them came to the front row of the crowd to see a familiar face.

"Hmmm?" exclaimed Franky and scratched his chin.

"You see what I see?" said the captain.

"Is that her?" asked Usop

"Yeah, I think she is" answered Nami

"Why is she up here?" asked Chopper

"Who knows, but this should be interesting" said Robin

"Why is that fungus head got her to pour his drink" said Sanji pissed by seeing Tashigi pouring another glass of beer handed to Zoro to compete with Wiper.

The battle continued as the crowd shouted their name, glass by glass, barrel by barrel; they kept drinking as the two were the type who hate lost in any battle, now both pass the twenty second. Both head turned red from alcohol consumption, Zoro pointed the glass to Wiper "Yu..You sure are drunk now…(hiccup)…didn't you, better admit defeat now…(hiccup)…you'll eembarraaass yourself to your comrade. Said Zoro and he gulped down that glass of beer he's holding. Once he finished his glass the crowd cheered.

He took a glass poured by Laki and pointed back to Zoro. "Who do ye think you're…(hiccup)…talking to, it's you who have to withdraw your…(hiccup)…self out, ye have no chance of…(hiccup)…beating me" and he finished his glass and the crowd cheered.

Seeing those drunkard, Tashigi and Laki thought "Both of you, idiots!"

At the thirty fifth, Zoro drank down slowly but he managed to finished it, left Wiper no choice but to drink also. Seeing Zoro smirked at him he smirked back and dropped the glass on the ground. "You giving up…(belch)?"

The Shandian slowly stood up, his legs shook a bit and walked to the barrel. He turned to smirk at Zoro. "The glasses…(hiccup)….we drank were…(belch)…nothing, I'll shhoow yoou…(hiccup)…how we Shandian mean drinking" The crowd exclaimed cheered as they saw Wiper trying to lift the barrel up, then he lift it over his mouth, rush down to his mouth but that only last seconds as the barrel fell down on the ground, so did Wiper.

"So the winner issssssss Roronoaaaaa….Zoroooooo" announced Genbou as he lifted Zoro left arm as the sign of the winner and the crowd shouting his name. In the midst of the crowd and shouting, Tashigi sat there thought about what she had agreed earlier she shivered. "Hey!" the called snapped her out of her thought, she looked up to see Zoro stood there, looking at her, smirked.

Bended down Zoro "Now…it's time… to…tellll…meee" said Zoro as he moved closer to her face. The distance got closer and closer, now made her a bit anxious and her face turn a bit red.

"Wait, wait, what're you do.." she was cut as Zoro fell on her "HEY! What you think you're doing Roronoa, GET OUT" shouted Tashigi, she tried to push him back.

"ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzz!!!" that was only voice from the swordsman.

Heard that, she slowly pushed the swordsman out so he fell on the ground, snoring loudly. Saw that he fell into a deep sleep, she sighed in relieve. "What an idiot drunkard" thought Tashigi still she let a tiny smile out. She stood up and about to leave Zoro there then she faced the rest of the Straw-hat pirates. All of them looked at her in the way that she couldn't figure out what is it.

"How you got up here?" asked Luffy

She ran away.

* * *

The part went on until it almost dawn, most of them slept on site but some had returned to their home. About Luffy's crew it was Nami and Robin who returned to Conis' place to sleep. Others slept on site include Zoro who passed out since the battle against Wiper.

Zoro woke up in the sunlight, he sat up looked around and saw many still lay on the ground, some snored, and some slept quietly. He noticed Sanji laid among the Shandian murmured "Calm down ladies, there's enough Sanji for everyone" with pervert eyes.

"Still be a pervert even in his own dream, ehh?" thought Zoro.

"………" speechless Zoro as he saw Nola laid supine, jaw wide opened with Chopper, Franky and Usop slept on its tongue. "I hope they all swallowed"

He strolled around, he reached the beach, there were children playing swordsman. Coming to swords play, he couldn't help but sat against the coconut three and enjoyed the scene. The children were also enjoying themselves not noticed that one of the greatest swordsman on the blue sea down there was watching them.

* * *

"Good morning, Robin" greeted Nami as she walked down the stair met Robin who sat casually on en easy chair. Robin turned to smile at her, said calmly "It's noon already"

"Oh…where is Sanji kun, he never missed waking me up for breakfast before?"

"Maybe he's still sleeping there"

"I see"

"……Or maybe he's flirting girls in town" said Robin expected some respond from her navigator.

"…………Maybe" was only her answered before she left Robin for the kitchen asked Conis for some food.

Robin watched Nami left, smiled, before returned to enjoy sea breeze.

* * *

"Those kids sure have some skill" thought Zoro.

As they kept playing, the sound of wooden swords crushed remind him of the early day when he start practicing swords, yet practicing wooden swords remind him of his childhood friend, Kuina and Tashigi who was like a resemble of her. Remembered that he let quite loud sighed out and that got attention from the kids.

They came to him, looked at him and his swords. "Are you Mr. Swordsman that Braham niisan told us?" one kid asked.

"You stupid, you see he has three swords, so he must be him, right Zoro niisan?" another kid said.

"Well, yeah that's me" said Zoro scratched his head.

"Wooww!" exclaimed all the kids. After that he was bombarded by tons of questions and requests like to teach them swords skill, his way of practice, things like those. Finally he was begged to show the blow that he used against Braham. Normally he would refuse to do that but this time was different, he decided to show them once.

He told the children to back off as he turned his face toward the open sea. Ready in position, he took a deep breath, focused and released his blow "Itoryu; San-Jyuu-Roku Pondou Hou" the blow created the wave that cut the sea for distance.

"WOOOWWW!!" exclaimed the kids as they ran toward Zoro.

"Cool!!"

"Awesome!!"

"No doubt why Braham niisan lost to him" this caused Braham shivered in his sleep.

"Why didn't Tashigi neesan teach us something like this too?" one of the kids said.

"No wonder why these kids knew how to swing swords" thought Zoro

"Zoro niisan, who is better between you and Tashigi neesan?" asked one of the kids. Heard that he looked at the sea, smirked evilly.

"Do you know that I know her too?"

"Really? Are you friends" asked kids, sparkling eyes.

"Well not really, but we used to fight sometimes" said Zoro smirked.

"And who won, who?" asked kids, eyes still sparkling.

"Well, let say she's good but to me she wouldn't stand a.." "Really?" cut by a familiar voice from behind, he turned to see her stood there, trembling, in her hand was her swords.

"Hi there…what the!!" swords crashed as Zoro blocked her attack with his swords. "What're you doing?"

She didn't answer but kept attacked him. Zoro who didn't thought about serious fight just blocked and dodged her attacked, talking about swords skill Zoro still better than her quite much but noticed from her attack right now, he sure wondered she had become a lot stronger compare to their last encounter.

"You sure improved a lot" praised Zoro

"Shut up!" scowled Tashigi as she attacked more seriously.

* * *

"Arggggg!!!!" exclaimed Genbou as he woke up, felt hurt like his arm was bitten by something. He lifted up his right hand to see Luffy bit his arm and he's still sleeping.

"Arrr, eat ip e ore eat" slept talking Luffy still had Genbou arm in his mouth.

Frowned Genbou slowly removed Luffy off his arm and threw him away, surprisingly that didn't wake Luffy up, and so he laid down for another slept. Soon after that he heard another scream from somewhere.

* * *

The longer she kept attacking the more pressure Zoro could felt "She really a lot stronger than I expected" thought Zoro as he reached his free hand to another sword. "I'll go for Nitoryu now"

"Need two swords now, I heard you said that I had no chance beating you, didn't you?" smirked Tashigi.

"Ah! I remembered beating you using Nitoryu, but as you know my specialty is Santoryu, if you know what I mean" countered Zoro.

"I'll make you use it then" replied Tashigi

"Can you see that?" one of the kids asked

"How can I" the rest answered.

"I wish I could be like that someday, they looked really having fun" said one kid as they saw Zoro and Tashigi both smiling.

"You'd better use Santoryu now, or else" said Tashigi.

"Actually if you want to see it that bad, I'll allow you to see it, you better keep focus now, marine" said Zoro and he jumped back for some distance, put the Wadoichimonji in his mouth. "You ready?"

"Santoryu; Sanzen Sekai!!" the blow hit her sword, the impact cause her to slide back quiet distance but still, she stood there, not even a scratch on her body and her sword still in her hand but, he could noticed that her hand were shaking caused by the impacted of his move. Saw that he smirked, and put his swords in the sheaths. He walked to her, smirked "See, what I mean" and his smirk never looked so annoying.

"Damn you" said Tashigi gave him anger glared before she slowly put her sword back into its sheath.

The kids ran to them said that they're so great they couldn't see their move and other impress things and said them they want to be like them. Tashigi sat on the beach told them not to be like Zoro. "You know he's pirate down there, he's a very bad one, he stole, he kill thousands of people, he rape women" and gave him the same glared moments ago.

"Hey hey hey, I've never did those" protest, sweated Zoro.

"Shut up! Pirate"

"Come on, we're here for a vacation, not to start a fight with you, marine" said Zoro sighed then something popped up in his mind he looked at her, smirk appeared on his face again. "What now?" asked Tashigi a bit nervous.

"You owe me one answer, How you got up here?" swords clashed as she cut him with the sheath, he blocked with his.

"Ha ha ha alright, alright" laughed Zoro, put his sword back to its place.

"Let's go, just leave the moron alone" said Tashigi and she lead the kids away.

Zoro stood there, looked at them walked away, as he was about to go back to the party place, he looked at his left, right and then left.

"……"

"……"

"……"

"……Where am I?" thought Zoro.

Fast as his thought, he ran to the direction that they went, later he caught them up. "Hey, wait"

Turned to face Zoro, she still wore angry mask on her face. "What you want?" asked coldly

Scratched his head, didn't know how to start. "You see, well…err I…I need some help…from you"

Looked at his face, she knew what he want. "You lost?"

"No, err I mean…yes" admitted Zoro, looked away from her, to the opened white sea. "This is embarrassing" thought Zoro.

"No, find your own way" said Tashigi as she started to walk away. On her face that couldn't be seen by Zoro evil smirk appeared on her face. But before she could get away, she felt her hand was grabbed by his and she heard the word she never thought it came from his mouth. "Please"

Frown Tashigi she told the children to go back home. She turned to face him, folded her arms across her chest. "Alright, but no more mocking" he nodded.

* * *

They walked together on the beach, quietly; they seem to have their own thought but not long after that, Tashigi broke it. "I've never had an idea of meeting you up here"

"……Me too"

"You said that you were here for vacation, didn't you?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"Dunno, it's Luffy's idea to take a break"

"……can't believe that was from energetic pirate like him"

"…Sort of"

"……Why are you here?"

"…………"

"…Alright alright, I won't ask again, stop hitting me already"

"……"

"Hey!"

"What?"

"…How about an armistice?"

"Why do I need that?"

"You know I'm here to take a break, not to have a fight here"

"So the great pirate hunter Zoro afraid to have a fight with marine, I see"

"Don't forget that I beat you just minutes ago"

"Hey! I wasn't beaten, I was able to block it"

"Yeah yeah, whatever"

"……"

"……"

"……So, what do you think?"

"…Sounds fine with me"

"So, do we have a deal?"

"…Deal!"

"…Good"

"……"

"When will you go back?"

"Dunno, ask captain for me will you?"

"……"

"How about other marines, where are they?"

"Ouch!! Alright, alright"

* * *

They reached the site where the party was held, still there the Shandians and his namaka, sleeping. The only different was Nola who now lying prone, mouth shut. He looked around Chopper, Franky and Usop couldn't be seen. He shrugged.

"So, you're here now. I guess I'll leave then" said Tashigi and she turned around and walked away.

"Hey!" called Zoro looked the marine who was now facing him. "Thank you"

She turned around and walked away, smiled, so did Zoro.

TBC…

* * *

Soooo sorry to make you wait this long, my excuse is I'm busy and one more thing, I spend two month on the first two line of this chapter. It's not better than anything that on my mind earlier but I can't continue the story using other word for opening. I don't know why but the words do not come out. Pity me.

Yeah and about review about name using in this fic, I've decide to use name from wiki so if you have problem, blame them (kidding).

Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter, review will be appreciate. Hope I can finish next chapter soon. Until then, bye.


	3. Chapter 3: Worst case scenario

Title : Paradise

Series: One Piece

Type: Humor/ Romance

Pairing : LuffyRobin, ZoroTashigi, and others normal pairing.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece but this plot do.

Warning: OOC

Note. I'm back! Finally after many things interrupt me for continue this story. Lazy, busy, series and else. Anyway please enjoy the chapter and your review is much appreciate cause last chap get very few reviews.

* * *

Chapter 3 Worst case scenario

* * *

In the evening almost everyone gathered at the dinning table ready for dinner. Nami, Robin and Conis were chit-chatting about normal things women talk about, Zoro sleeping as always. Sanji was with Pagaya talking about food and ingredients of the Skypia and Luffy tied up with the chair. He was tied to prevent him from eating food before everyone was there and that made him in a deep sorrow, tear can be seen at the corner of his eyes. 

"Where the hell they are?" asked Sanji a bit of annoying because the food he prepared for his Nami san, Robin chan and Conis chan will cold soon. Of course if Zoro was awaked he might tell them where the missing friends are but he was sleeping now so that would be another story.

After few minutes and few failed attempts of Luffy, by extended his mouth to the food those refused by Sanji forks and knives, voice of angles, at least for Luffy, could be heard.

"For the hundredth time, I said I was drunk, and you also agreed with that"

"So did I, but it's still your fault anyway, you blue nose tanuki"

"I am not tanuki, I'm reindeer and don't call me blue nose"

"Che!! Whatever look we're here"

They were Franky and Chopper walking back to home arguing whose false it was for their current condition.

"You two are stinky and where is Usop?" asked Nami closed her nose. Usop was tossed on the floor, unconscious. They were all stinky because they were swallowed into Nola's stomach while they were still sleeping. Franky said it was Chopper idea about sleeping in Nola's mouth because they would get sun burnt if they slept on the open area and Chopper protested that because Nola said he has opened mouth sleeping habit and he's not the type that move around while sleeping, he said Franky and Usop also agreed with the idea.

"………"

"…And why is Usop unconscious?"

"Well, we woke up in that Nola's stomach. Sure it was really dark so I lit my pointy finger lighter to look around and when I woke that easy-frightening sharp shooter. He screamed out something like 'monster' and passed out" answered Franky

"…I've never seen it but I think it's quite frightening to see you face in the dark like that" said Nami, small beat of sweat down her head.

"Anyway just go to the bath, you guys stink" said Sanji and he walked to wake the sharp shooter "OI! Wake up Usop" with a kick on his nose.

* * *

After the shower they're now at the table, had dinner. As always for the straw hat pirate group, dinner never had been so normal in ordinary people point of view, especially when it was dinner for celebration or for the vacation like this time. Looked at Nami and Robin they ate quietly as always enjoying the scene before their eyes. Luffy, Usop, Chopper and Franky ate out loud with shouting and laughing as they stole each other food. Zoro asked for more liquor and ordered Sanji to bring more food when he got drunk and they started a little fight as always. Things might look strange in other people eyes but when it came to people who knew them this was very funny.

* * *

After dinner they sat leisurely in the sunroom where those windows opened letting sea breeze eased the pirates. 

"This island true is really great! Nice place, nice people, so glad you decide to come back here, Luffy" said Franky.

"Because they like your stupid 'Franky super dance', isn't it?" mocked Zoro sitting on the floor leaned against the pole.

"Che! Because you guys had no taste, right Co….errr…Conis chan?" said Franky turned to face Conis.

"Yes, Franky san's dance is good" answered Conis smiled

"See? They like me. I'm the man of moment again, SUPER!" and he started dancing around with Conis and Pagaya.

While Franky and his fans were dancing around and the rest decided to left they like that and enjoy the moment. Not long after that Chopper asked what they would do tomorrow.

"I'll go to deceive…err..I mean exchange my prepared materials with some dials from people here" jerkily said Usop. Fortunately Conis and her father were having fun with Frank dance so they didn't pay attention to what he said.

"I'm going to see an elder here, whether he know anything about the ruins or more info about Poneglyph" said Robin with smile.

"I'll try riding Weyba and some other stuffs I saw last time we were here" beamed Luffy. In the others head even Robin's was a single word "Impossible".

"…I think I'll go and have some training" said Zoro looked at his sword.

"You serious?" asked Chopper

"Yeah! You just walk away ten steps from the house and you lost already" kidded Sanji

Being hit at his weak point Zoro grabbed his Wado Ichimonji ready for the fight but he was stopped by a punch on his head, so did Sanji. Being hit on his head was surely pissed him off but he decided to let go, in opposite way to Sanji. He was happy being hit with a 'Love Punch' from his Nami san.

"So, what are you going to do, Nami san?" asked Sanji, Swirling around his beloved Nami san.

"I haven't decided yet. May be just enjoy the day" answered with a smile. "How about you Sanji kun, have any plan?" asked back Nami.

"I...will go visit Poca chan at ten, and at eleven at Maya chan's place and…" the chef's eyes opened wide as he wasn't the one who spoke that but the info was quite accurate. While Nami was a little surprise to hear that, she knew that he didn't the one who said that because he was in front of her. They turned to the source of the sound and found Zoro sitting at the same position as before but with a small pocket note in his hand.

"You Bastard!!" shouted Sanji sprang to Zoro aiming for the pocket note. As he was about to get it, it was tossed to Nami. To Sanji point of view, worst case scenario was just about to happen, everything was in slow-motion as the book slowly dropped on Nami's hand.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" screamed Sanji in his head as Nami opened his pocket note and scanned trough the page. No one move a single of muscle except those eyes scanning the page, then the note closed and everyone waiting for her reaction, especially Sanji and Robin.

The pocket note closed and she raised her face to meet his. Eyes met eyes, Sanji gulped down a huge load of his saliva, and sweat flew down his face like a river while she stood up and walked toward him. She stopped in front of him "Sanji kun" she called him.

"Y..Y..Yes, m…m…m…mme"

"Here's your pocket note" said Nami, handed him his pocket note with a smile.

"Na…Nami san.." thought that she forgave him as he was about to whirl like his normal 'love tornado' she walked pass him to the door with a very tense atmosphere around her, caused him to panic again.

"Where are you going, Nami?" asked Chopper

"I'm going to bed now…oh and Sanji kun…" he slowly turned to her. "…hope you ENJOY your tomorrow, good night" her tone was clearly shown that she was pissed off and then she left the room.

After the pissed off navigator left the room the rest of the crew still in silence waiting for the chef to make first move. After moment passed and there is still no movement from him. The doctor called him but no respond after a few more failed attempt he grabbed his shoulder in order to shake him from the shock state which result was failed again as his body fell down like a trunk.

Chopper examine the body on the floor and then he came up with his diagnosis 'critical condition but still alive'

"What we do now?" Asked Zoro.

"…Free time now, I guess" said Usop.

Chopper asked about Sanji but other said just let him laid there and he will recover by himself and they separated to do their own stuff. Luffy left for the kitchen for some snack, Robin followed him for a cup of tea. Usop went back to the ship to check his stuff for trading tomorrow and revise his script to deceive the Shandian. Zoro grabbed some liquor and went outside. Not to mention Franky and the hosts those went outside since they started dancing. Now they're with other people in the town left Chopper alone with the trunk.

"…I still haven't said what I'm going to do yet…" just noticed this he let out a sigh for being overlooked.

* * *

In the kitchen, Luffy was opening the cupboard trying to find some more snack although there were already three in his hand while Robin was standing at another corner boiling the water for her tea. 

"Will they be alright?" started the captain.

"You mean Sanji and Nami?" he nodded.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine. Chef san will recover when Conis call him and for Nami…don't underestimate us women, we are very strong, remember that" said Robin with a smile. He nodded, agreed.

"……You won't be like that…right?" said Luffy with a small smirk on his face.

"…May be yes, may be no, or may be worse…no guarantee for you." Replied Robin with a smile.

"Oh! Come on" said Luffy

Giggled Robin "Why you have to worry about that, you're not like him, are you?"

Heard that he walked to her with a smile, using his free hand holding her waist. "Not a chance" and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Steaming sound interrupted the two as she was released from his arm and prepared herself a cup of tea while Luffy went to sit on the counter started eating his snack.

"Want some tea?"

"Yes, please"

TBC…

* * *

Finally, the third chap is out, no excuse but lazy to write as my major interest changed to something else but laziness is still the major part. Fifty percent laziness twenty percent to American series, I'm currently addict to Heroes and other series like twenty-four and else (I just start to watch those series months ago, another twenty percent to busy and last ten to something else. Any way next chap will be out about the same period as chap two and this chapter, for now please reviews. 


End file.
